Gash Router
The Gash Router, known also as the Type 63 Rapid Attack Vehicle, Gasher, or simply 'Gash', is one of the mainstays of the Mechanized Wing of the Irken Military. Appearance The standard model is about 12 feet long, and 7 feet wide at most, and somewhat resembles an insect, even more so when compacted for storage (6 feet long, 6 feet wide, 5 feet tall). The rear half of the vehicle is typically shielded with armor, and contains systems such as Primary Propulsion, Utility Features, and more, whereas the front, where the pilot of the Gash sits, is rather open and exposed. Typically, Gashes are Imperial Red, with black and purple detailing in addition to unpainted alloys. The front has curved 'wings' that provide protection for the pilot and the forward lift system, and the seat and controls are immediately behind it. Below is usually where the main weapons system is located, often Dual Plasma-Casters. Below, on the rear, dual engines are located in addition to a lift system, providing the vehicle both with it's ability to defy gravity, as well as it's speed. Up top are components and armor plating split into two sections, with the middle gap between them taken up usually by a Tractor Beam Projector. Specifications Layout The forward half of the Gash Router contains the pilot's seat, control panel, storage, and emergency fuel. It also contains the weapons, forward lift, and navigation systems. The seat can easily be accessed, and the Control Panel may be booted up by DNA Scan, which commonly locks out non-Irkens. However, there is often a codeword that may be used to circumvent this, with most stock models being accessible by using a certain unknown phrase, a remnant of an obscure inside joke on the Manufacturer's part. Notably, there are no seatbelts on the standard model. The vehicle's steering and primary armament may be controlled by control sticks positioned similarly to a bike's, as well as pedals, while more advanced functions are tied into the control panel. Storage can be accessed to either side of the Pilot's Seat, and even under it in small compartments, normally stocked with repair kits or other emergency supplies. The rear of the Gash Router contains the primary propulsion systems, main fuel tank and powersource, as well as utility systems such as the standard-issue Tractor Beam. Armament * Dual Plasma-Casters * Flares * Chaff (Sensor-Jamming particles) * Utility-Grade rear-mounted Tractor Beam Propulsion The vehicle's orientation is controlled primarily by two pairs of Lift Systems, one in the front, and another pair in the back. These control the pitch of the vehicle, as well as the roll and yaw. In terms of movement, the Lift Systems also control altitude, and despite some popular tactics using the lifters, they often cannot compare to the dual engines in the rear. Notably, the vehicle can achieve speeds in excess of 600 miles per hour and is capable of going pretty high in the sky, but sustained flight and high-speed can pay a heavy toll on fuel . That, and if you're going through, say, a forest at 300 miles an hour, and hit a tree, well... Let's just say they'll have to bury what's left of you in a soup can. The Gash Router may be upgraded with a short range warp drive, which, if any commander deploys them in space for whatever questionable reason, should prove useful if the pilot and/or craft is equipped with the proper shielding. On the ground, however, it's often used for the 'Blinking' tactic, where the ship seemingly instantly teleports a short distance. As such, those who have them often refer to the small warpdrives as 'Blink' drives. Such personnel skilled enough to use the tactic who are also in possession of a Blink drive are in rather short supply, and are often overlooked by inexperienced commanders for heavier, sturdier, and deadlier vehicles such as the Plasma Armed Battle Tank. Other The stock model of the vehicle is equipped with decent armor, but under sustained fire it will suffer from the infamous Critical Existence Failure. In other words, it'll explode given enough punishment, due to (purposefully) dangerous electrical wiring and fuel line placement. History N/A Notable Users and Models * Invader Averii ** Has a variant equipped with a Plasma Mortar in place of a tug, currently stored aboard his ship the Rex. *** Equipped with a Remote Control module *** Partially painted Black *** Extended Fuel Tank *** Increased armor *** Extremely short range Warp Drive *** Short-Range FTL drive ** Notably, he also possesses an unarmed model, currently in storage on Irk and modified for two. Other Facts * N/A Gallery Category:Equipment Category:Irken Vehicles Category:Land Vehicles Category:Irken weapons Category:Irken technology Category:Fanon Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Vehicles Category:Unfinished